This invention relates in general to the process for the production of halohydrin-amine-silicate resinous products be reacting a silica compound in an aqueous solution with a polyfunctional amine and a polyfunction halohydrin.
The various halohydrin-amine-silicate resinous products may be utilized as an adhesive, as an impregnant and water-resistant coating agent in the production of paper products, as a thermo-setting liquid resinous product which may be poured into molds of useful objects such as gears, knobs, art objects, washers, toys, etc., then heated to 80.degree. to 120.degree. C., thereby producing a hard, tough resinous product. These resinous products may also be used as coating agents, as fillers, as rubber-like materials, and may be copolymerized with other organic reactants.
In the process according to the invention, therefore, novel resinous products are produced from at least 3 components:
A. A silica compound
B. A polyfunctional amine
C. A polyfunctional halohydrin